legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheMachine.Wiki
Ohai Machine How's it going? :P King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 01:53, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Who's this? Has to be ClickBricks, right? I mean, Plushies4Ever... got to be you, am I right? Well, you know I'm here, and I hope Milligan (Formic) also knows I'm here on the Wiki now. Any advice to a new Wiki user for the LU Wiki? TheMachine.Wiki 01:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Eeyup. King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 02:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Not much lately. Just building some awesome things in Minecraft (the usual)... TheMachine.Wiki 23:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that Formic still hasn't replied to either of our messages :P. Ah well, in any case, I shall wait until he does. What kind of architecture do you do in Minecraft, BTW? 18:53, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Most all, however I don't really focus on one design. Although, I do make a lot of modern things with iron and glass. I usually include redstone devices too. I don't really play survival. Anyway, are you Hurricane? I was wondering if one of us could maybe just set up a small server for me and you and a few others (if you want). That way, we could help each other out. Anyway, Milligan must be like... disconnected, as he isn't active on the LEGO MB either... :( TheMachine.Wiki 17:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hello I wanted to thank you for all the help tonight and trying toget the mods to help me. Unfortionatly, It is beyond the mods help. I emailed wikia earlier this week and this is what they said: Hi Vector, Thanks for contacting Wikia. Sorry about this bug. It's been affecting some other users too, and it's something that our engineers and product development team are aware of. Chat improvements are going to be a focus of our teams in the very near future, so I've added your message to our bug reports about it. Hopefully it can be resolved soon. I really appreciate your patience, and in the meantime feel free to let me know if you need anything else. Best regards, Brandon Rhea Wikia Community Support So anyway, have a wonderful day/ night/ Morning/ whatever time it is a and hope to see you on chat soon 03:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) PS whenever I open a PM, it means I am listening but cannot talk Your Very Welcome Vector! And thank you for clarifying on that. Hope to see you around sometime soon! TheMachine.Wiki 22:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) This is kinda confusing- I have to check yours AND my page for replies. In any case, I replied to your message. :P --Hurricane, Xtreme Daredevil Luke "Hurricane" Storm 15:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Publicity The moderators blocked the request for funds from the LMB's, on the grounds that we requested money. Thereby, I don't expect that we will be spreading the word through the LMB's any time soon. ''₮iger'' Well, since the visual editor is disabled for some reason... I suppose I'll try a quick shot at Wikia's source code editor. I'm pretty good with XHTML and CSS, however I don't know if this is the same... Also, if you EVER expected to advertise on the LMB's... no offense, but you aren't very good at the whole, advertising thing... Just get back to me. --TheMachine.Wiki 01:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I knew it was foolish, but you asked me to put out a message there. ''₮iger'' Well, actually I just meant for you to spread the word... Not really on the LMB's... TheMachine.Wiki 18:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Regardless, it didn't work. ''₮iger'' Why don't you try other places? How about a page on this wiki and get attention brought to it? TheMachine.Wiki 18:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Professor Brickkeeper Professor Brickkeeper is about to realese the 1.0 Alpha test of his game, please allow him to join Project B.U.I.L.D. ''₮iger'' By all means he can join if he has actually made a game! Half the people Hollis and I allow in don't have anything but a will! TheMachine.Wiki 04:26, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't actually use any professional software. I use Snapseed and ColorRange, they are quite straightforward, so no problem there. In terms of the poster, I just put text boxes over a picture (taken by Dominic Kamp and made by me, hence the thing of Pag's page) in Microsoft Word, then grouped and took saved it as an image. I could try to do a similar promotional for the Project, if you like. ''₮iger'' Thanks, though I was really wondering how to do it. I've never heard of those pieces of software... where might I find them and could you give some tips on how to use them? TheMachine.Wiki 22:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) some guy from nexus project said to say if we want to merge or not here, I say I dont really care so yes :P Professor wants to merge his game with that of our Project. In chat: Me: "Prof., you you consider a merger with Project B.U.I.L.D.?" Professor Brickkeeper: "I want to, haven't been asked though." So, consider it, but go to Hollis first. ''₮iger'' Merge of the Teams My talk page has been volunteered as a place for us to discuss merging of the LU remake teams.